Stak
Stak was the nickname of an Advanced Recon Force trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He participated in the Battle of Ryloth with General Mace Windu Stak participated in the Battle of Ryloth where he, and the rest of Lightning Squadron in their AT-RTs, helped clear a path for several AT-TEs that were scanning a canyon wall. After Mace Windu realized his forces were not enough to take back the capital he, along with Stak and Razor, went to find the Twi'lek freedom fighter, Cham Syndulla. The trio hid behind a crashed MTT while a squad of battle droids passed by. The squad was almost alerted to their presence when Stak stepped on a rock, but as he and Razor prepared to attack, General Windu kept them back and the squad was mysteriously destroyed. As Windu, Razor and Stak came out of their hiding place, they were greeted by General Syndulla and led to his hideout. There Stak came across a Blurrg that snapped at him. One freedom fighter claimed that his Blurgg was faster than Stak's walker. Stak however, had his doubts. After Syndulla pledged to help the Republic, he and Mace's men grouped up, planning to head into Lessu. The only way in or out was over a plasma bridge that would get activated for transports. They saw battle droids escorting the civilians of Lessu to the outer wall, while MTTs were moving towards the city. Cham reported that the MTTs were delivering treasure into the city, and Mace came up with a plan to sneak aboard one of them, taking Stak and Razor with him. They sliced a battle droid and entered the rear transport, while Cham prepared to lead the attack. However, battle droids scanned the transports crossing the plasma bridge, and picked up an anomaly in the second one. The droids thus became aware of Mace's and the troopers' presence and immediately shut the bridge off, hoping to drop the Republic forces in the canyon below. The trio exited the vehicle and destroyed the battle droids. Mace used the Force to push Razor and Stak across, and took an STAP to get to the other side himself, but more Battle droids started attacking them. Once across, Windu ordered Stak and Razor to reactivate the bridge so the other forces could enter the city while he held the droids off. The clones burst into the control room destroying all nearby droids and reactivating the bridge just in time for Cham and his forces to cross. Stak and Razor were ambushed by several battle droids in the command room, but managed to hold them off, until two commando droids entered the battle and tossed the remains of a B1 Battle Droid at Stak and Razor. The commando droids then proceeded to engage in hand to hand combat with the two clones. While Razor was being held and chocked by one commando, Stak was being forced to the ground by the other. He was however able to get a shot off at Razor's attacker, allowing Razor to throw him back and return the favor by knocking the other droid off Stak. After the battle, Stak celebrated the victory with the rest of Mace's troops.